


Gods and Monsters

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Faerie Tale AUs [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Evil Queen!Andrea, M/M, Nanny!Carol, Prince!Daryl, Prince!Merle, Prince!Rick, Princess!Lori, Sleeping Beauty!Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sleeping Beauty au</em>
</p><p>Prince Shane was cursed when he was a mere babe to be lost to his parents when he turned 19 years old.</p><p>According to the folk lore of the Kingdom, only a Prince can save him from the terrible curse that plagues him.</p><p>But, as Prince after Prince fail, is there any hope left for Prince Shane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

The party was in full swing.

Couples waltzed among the dance floor, the King and Queen were happily situated at the back of the ballroom, on their thrones whilst their new born Prince, and heir, lay in between them, kicking around in his crib.

Finally, when the King and Queen had been losing hope, they had been blessed with a healthy baby boy, and there had been no doubt that he would grow up to be King.

Many Kingdoms were already offering their infant daughters for marriage for the young Prince, mere days old. Fairies had blessed him with love, the two Greene fairies still lingering by the crib, almost like guardian angels.

The thought gave the Queen a smile as she stood to care for her son, who had begun to squeal, waking up and kicking around. He immediately quietened as he came to rest in her arms, looking up at his Mother with bright brown eyes.

He may be the Prince, and future King, but there was no mistaken her child was a blessing. He would grow up to be healthy, strong and, no doubt, a trouble maker. He had that glint in his eyes, and it made the Queen chuckle.

A smile and chuckle that quickly faded as the lights vanished from the large room.

Cheery laughter became frightened and confused screams and there was a flurry of heels on marble and worried shouts as people tried to move off of the dance floor and towards the exit.

“Gentlemen, ladies, please.” The sound of the King’s booming voice echoed around the room, and silence fell. “Please, calm down. I’m sure this is just a jester’s prank on us. Please, remain calm whilst we relight the candles.”

No sooner had he finished speaking did the doors slam open, knocking numerous Dukes and Princesses down to the ground, some unconscious.

Shane screamed in his Mother’s arms, immediately uncomfortable with the feeling of dread that covered the room.

The Queen shook as Andrea, the Evil Queen, strode into the room, cape billowing behind her. The echoing sound of her staff tapping the marble, no, _cracking_ the marble, made her stand on edge, and she slowly moved behind her King, making sure her own cloak was gently tucked around her son, shushing him gently.

No one made a sound, no one scarcely breathed, as Andrea stood directly in front of the Royal Family.

“Well, well, what a lovely audience. Such a wonderful party, and of course, all the fairies are here as well.” Her grin was unsettling, and the sound of wings fluttering filled the room ever so quietly.

“Well, where is the wonderful Prince. I have a gift to give him.”

“You are not welcome here.”

The King moved forward, down a step, staring down at the witch who dared call herself a Queen. “Leave this Palace, and never look back. If I ever see your face here again, you will be banished. Leave myself and my family alone, leave this _Kingdom_ for all I care. Just leave.”

A black pulsed flashed around the room and the King was hauled upwards, struggling to breathe as a heavy weight was placed against his throat.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk down to me you mortal. I go where I please,” The King was thrown across the room and Andrea let out a cackle. “Now where is the gorgeous new Prince.”

The youngest of the Greene fairies, flew forward, shooting faster than a musket ball, only to be thrown with another pulse of black.

“Let me see the child, or I’ll just have to emit a curse on this _wonderful_ Kingdom.”

The Queen shook, but stood firm, holding her son to her chest – quiet now, brown eyes wide with fear.

“Very well.” The orb on top of Andrea’s staff glowed a dark purple and the room turned to cold.

“You’ve tried for years for a son, for a child of any kind. For an _heir_ and I promise you this. On your son’s 19 th birthday, you shall lose him. The Kingdom will fall and I _will_ take my rightful place as Queen of this land.”

The Queen stared down at her son, trying not to let her tears fall as his eyes glowed purple for the merest second, only to fade as Andrea turned around, beginning to walk out.

“I promise you. You will lose everything dear to you.”

The Queen, distraught, collapsed into her throne, holding her son to her chest before she felt herself growing faint.

The last thing she saw, were servants running to her side, and her child crying out.


	2. 19

_At last,_  
_the big day came_  
 _she made her claim_

Bells rang out across the Kingdom and Shane couldn’t stop his eyes rolling.

He was dressed up in a suit, and his servants had been running around all day, seeming to be anxious about something.

Once again, he was to whirl around the Palace ballroom with a beautiful woman here and a not-so-beautiful woman there, only to drink some punch and retire to his rooms. No doubt, he would bewitch a young Duchess up there with him.

The smirk on his face disappeared with a knock on his door and he cleared his throat.

“Who is it?”

“Carol.”

The woman’s soft tone was like one a familiar friend and Shane turned, running to the door to yank it open. Carol had been his nurse and friend since he was a young boy, running through the Palace gardens and falling out of trees before she had to leave to have her own family.

“Carol!”

Shane threw his arms around the woman and she returned the tight, warm hug. Shane couldn’t help but smile, hiding his face in her neck.

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re 19 today! It seems like just yesterday you were but a babe!”

“Carol!” Shane’s face turned a dark red and he laughed as he gently waltzed the woman into his room, smiling as she fell into a quick step with him.

“Are there any women you’ve seen of a royal background that you would like to suit?”

Shane was silent, besides a soft hum of a tune that the two were dancing to, before he stepped back to fall onto a seat.

“Princess Lori; she comes every birthday.” Shane looked away, glancing out the window. “Though I hear Prince Rick’s father wishes her for Rick himself.”

“The issue of living in a land of overlaying Kingdoms.”

“Very much so. But...she always dances with me. She has left Prince Rick’s side for mine many times.”

 _And she has bedded with me a few times_.

He decided it was better to finish that in his head.

“I’m glad you might have chosen a wife. What do your parents think of your choice?” Carol offered nothing but a warm smile as she helped him secure a bow tie around his neck.

“They have not asked. They’ve been jumpy for the past few months, and today, I saw them at breakfast. They were tight lipped, pale skinned and Mother looked as though she might faint. Everyone seems on edge, more so than usual, and yet, no one will tell me anything.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. It was just a silly joke when you were younger that some people are paying too much heed to.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen?”

“Nothing at all.”

Shane smiled softly at Carol and wrapped his arms around the woman again.

“Come; accompany me to the ballroom, my dear lady.”

“As you wish, my Prince.”

xox

Shane whirled around in circles with Princess Lori, smiling at her laughter. She always seemed to come alive when they danced – otherwise she stood, watching the ground and doing nothing on the edges of the room.

Prince Rick had given Shane a dirty look when Lori had graciously accepted his hand in dance, and Shane couldn’t help but pull Lori close, smirking at Rick over her shoulder as they swayed before pulling away.

“A drink, perhaps, Lady Lori?”

“Some punch would go down very well, thank you, Sir.”

Shane smiled softly and lead her through the crowd, making sure she wasn’t knocked around by any flying elbows.

“I’ve told you numerous times, Ma’am, please, call me Shane.”

A soft blush covered Lori’s face as she followed Shane through the crowd before gently leaning against the table that held numerous drinks and appetisers for anyone who found themselves hungry.

Shane held out a golden goblet to the young woman, smiling softly as she took it. He was about to pour one for himself when a young servant grabbed his arm, saying how the King needed to see him urgently and that the Prince must come with him straight away.

With a sigh, Shane put the goblet down, giving the Princess a soft nod of farewell before he followed the servant, rushing as they walked quickly.

“What does my Father need?”

He glared at the servant, a frown on his face. He did not recognise the young woman, her long, blonde hair tied back in a plait. Her blue eyes sparkled with what Shane would have called mischief and he glanced back at the ballroom they were far leaving behind.

“My Father is in the ballroom, if he so wanted to talk to me, why did he not come speak to me in there?”

Alarm bells were beginning to sound in Shane’s head and he tried to turn back to the ballroom, but a hand clamped down on his wrist. Panic began to take the male and he tried to shake his arm free, to no avail.

“Guards! GUARDS!”

The music filling the ballroom was much too loud for anyone to hear him. Shane struggled, but the woman’s grip on his arm was strong and Shane was forced along behind her.

“Who are you?!”

He struggled more, but the grip only tightened and so he let himself fall into step behind her.

“You, can call me Andrea, my dear Prince.”

Shane felt fear, real fear, flare in his heart for the first time in his life.

“You.. you’re the witch!”

Shane found himself yanked forward, and his eyes widened as the woman’s eyes turned a dark purple, almost black. Suddenly, she seemed much taller, or he seemed much smaller.

“I am a _Queen_ , I shall have you know. Your precious Mother stole the throne from me when we were younger and now, she has hell to pay, just like I promised her when you were a babe.”

Suddenly, everything made sense.

It clicked why everyone was so worried today, why everyone had been acting strange around him, treating him like porcelain.

“GUARDS!”

The music was but a memory now as the witch dragged him deeper, deeper into the castle.

She opened a door, and Shane was pushed, hard, and he tumbled down the steps there.

With a cry, his head snapped against stone and his vision turned to dark.


	3. Taken

Shane groaned as he felt his body jolting, opening his eyes weakly. Bright candles hurt his eyes and he let out a cry as he forced his eyes close once more.

“Quiet now, young Prince, we’re getting you to a healer.”

The words made Shane aware of the sharp pain in his head, of the sticky feeling in his hair and he slowly remembered the fall down the stairs. His breath caught in his throat, and he wondered for a moment what had happened to Andrea, before the scream of his Mother pushed everything else out of his mind.

She was by his side, and Shane forced his eyes open, smiling weakly up at her.

“I’ll be okay, Mother.”

Tears were streaming down her face and the Prince forced his heavy arm up to wipe them away. He could see his Father in the background, and he turned his head, surprised to see Princess Lori there, tears threatening to pour down her face. He offered them both a smile before groaning as he was carried off once more.

He could hear the sounds of panic; no doubt, his Father had called for a surgeon, a healer and a priest. All sounds were getting louder, and causing his head to ache more. The groan of pain that left his throat seemed to worry the servant carrying him more, for the pace picked up.

Within a mere minute, he was being laid down and there was a cloth over his face and his eyes opened, panic taking him over again before his vision darkened once more.

xox

The sound of a woman crying had Shane frowning, had him reaching out. A soft hand, familiar, grasped his hand and squeezing.

“Shane, baby?”

“Momma?”

Slowly, Shane managed to open his eyes, smiling weakly at her.

“What happened?”

“You fell down some stairs, hit your head sweetheart. What were you doing down by the servant’s quarters?”

“A woman...” Shane frowned. “A female servant came to me during the ball. She said that Father wanted to talk to me and then lead me away from the party. Her name was... Andrea. She said that you took the throne from her and now you had ‘hell to pay’. Just like she said when I was a babe... Mother what on earth is going on?”

The look on his Mother’s face was one of pure horror and Shane felt dread creeping through his veins once more.

“When I was a child, I had a sister. Her name was Andrea and she was older than me. She was due to take the throne when our Father died, provided that she married.” She paused, taking a breath and licking her lips. “Instead of marrying, Andrea turned to black magic, trying to find a way to take the throne without having to marry. Our parents found out and they disowned her, threw her out. The last I heard, she was living a few Kingdoms over, trying to learn yet more dark magic.”

“What does any of this have to do with me?”

“I was given the throne when I married your Father. We received many letters from my sister, demanding I give her what was ‘rightfully hers’. We refused. When you were born, everyone was invited, other than Andrea. Everyone in the Kingdom came. Near the end of the party, Andrea stormed in. She put a curse on you, that we would lose you when you were 19. It was retaliation for us refusing to give her the throne.”

“The witch you always warned me about is... my aunt?”

“She is not your aunt. But yes.” His Mother looked away. “But we won. We saved you and you will recover. Now, we can get on with our lives.”

Shane smiled, but he was unsure. Unsure whether he should trust his Mother; whether this was over; whether his life was safe.

“I’m safe?”

“We’re going to make sure of it. Guards are going to be outside your room, all day, every day. You’re going to heal and then we can sort out your marriage.”

Shane smiled, properly, as his head was filled with thoughts of Princess Lori, before alarm filled his mind.

“Is Princess Lori alright? I saw her when I was being taken to the medical wing.”

“She’s fine. She’s safely on her way back to her own Kingdom. Now, rest, my son. You need it.”

Shane smiled as his Mother’s lips pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, tucking him in gently before she left.

The sound of the guards’ armour clinking outside his door was a comfort to Shane, and he found himself falling asleep.

xox

A cold took over Shane’s body; the sudden drop in temperature had him shooting awake, sitting up as quickly as his injured head would allow him to.

His was no longer on his bed – in fact, his whole room was gone.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Shane slowly looked around the room. Spying the small wooden door in the corner, he moved over to try to open it – to no avail. He immediately moved over to the window, fancying that maybe he could shimmy down some plants, only to freeze.

He was in a tower, a long, _long_ way from the ground.

Panic began creeping around his body. How had anyone managed to take him, managed to get past the guards that were at every corner inside the Palace?

His eyes drew across to the bramble branch on the side of the window. Surely a few scratches would be worth an escape. His hand reached out, close to gripping onto a branch before the door slammed open.

Shane almost toppled out of the window before he spun around, eyes wide as he stared at Andrea.

“Oh don’t look so shocked. Did you think I wouldn’t make my claim on you?”

“You have no claim. You don’t even have a life here! Leave me be, take me home!”

“Oh, my hunny, this _is_ your home. At least, until a precious Prince comes to save you.”

Shane swallowed heavily, leaning on the wall.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Only a _Prince_ can save a cursed royal. How fun for you. I wonder who will come for you. Prince Rick perhaps? Or will he be enjoying Princess Lori’s company now that you’re out of the way?”

“Hush your mouth. This is treason. There’s a death penalty for this!”

“Like anyone will take me on. There’s a reason I’m the most powerful in this land. More powerful than your precious parents.” The soft click of her heels made Shane flinch away, swallowing again. “You’re mine, and you will be for a long time.”

The reality of the situation slowly dawned on Shane and he hugged himself tightly.

“Y-You’re really doing this? Because you wouldn’t marry and take the throne, you’re going to try and take the throne from my Mother by force and threats?”

“Ding. Ding.” Andrea smirked and waved her hand, a meal appearing on the chest by the bed. “Make yourself comfy, my dearest Prince. You’ve a long stay ahead of you.”

The sound of her echoing laughter made chills run down Shane’s spine, and he ran to the bed, crying himself to sleep.


End file.
